Você vai sorrir assim?
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Kuga volta para o clube, as feridas começam a fechar e o Stride de Honan tem a chance de se tornar mais forte do que nunca. Heath ama Stride e o clube acima de tudo e fica um tanto chocado quando descobre que Kuga talvez não goste tanto assim do esporte...


**Título: **Você vai sorrir assim?  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon**: Prince of Stride: Alternative  
**Ship**: KugaHeath  
**Classificação**: Livre  
**Gênero**: romance, yaoi  
**Direitos Autorais:** 'Prince of Stride' não me pertence. Essa fanfic é uma obra ficcional feita de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos. O único objetivo é divertir e conhecer pessoas com gostos em comum. A imagem da capa NÃO me pertence. Apenas editei a minha conveniência.

* * *

Notas iniciais:

Inspirada no projeto DeLiPa10, do qual não estou participando oficialmente, mas se estivesse faria de tudo para conseguir o item "Vaga-lume" como segunda alternativa.

Dessa vez tentarei um romancezinho bem leve.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Você vai sorrir assim?**

**Kaline Bogard**

O clima na sala do clube era de extremo alto astral. Afinal, o time de Shogi e Stride tinha muito que comemorar depois da vitória esmagadora contra o time da Ichijyokan, mesmo sendo tão provocados durante todo o percurso. Além disso, Kuga; um dos membros antigos, voltara após esclarecer o mal entendido que o fizera se afastar. Agora todos sabiam que o senpai desistira de correr para proteger o clube e impedir que fosse fechado. Kohinata era o mais magoado de toda a história, mas as feridas começavam a se curar. Já podia sorrir ao olhar para Kuga.

— Hora de ir ao hospital! — Kohinata decretou ficando de pé e apontando o dedo para Kadowaki. O garoto precisava passar no médico para trocar as ataduras.

— Quase me esqueci disso! — ele ficou de pé, com o rosto sujo de arroz dos onigiri que Sakurai cozinhara para comemorar a vitória.

— Fala sério... — Kohinata balançou a cabeça, agitando os fios loiros, enquanto se aproximava do outro para tirar os pequenos grãos de arroz.

— Sumimasen! — o pobre rapaz ajeitou os óculos para disfarçar o embaraço — Depois deixo você jogar uma partida de Shogi comigo para agradecer!

— Oe! E como isso pode ser um agradecimento? — os dois foram embora rindo. Kohinata fazia questão de acompanhá-lo ao hospital sempre que tinha chance. Mais do que membros do mesmo time, eram amigos.

— Esses dois! — Heath pegou mais um onigiri e deu uma mordida generosa — Delicioso!

— Obrigada! — Sakurai Nana agradeceu feliz pelo elogio — Fujiwara kun, você não acha que já analisou o bastante a perna do Kuga senpai?!

A menina sentia o rosto se aquecer com a naturalidade que Fujiwara fazia coisas tão íntimas quanto tocar as pernas dos outros rapazes, apenas para atestar a desenvoltura dos músculos e a força de cada um, assim como decretar se estavam aptos a ter um bom desempenho na corrida ou não. Apesar do exame detalhado, Kuga não parecia incomodado, permitindo que o novo colega de clube continuasse sua análise.

— Músculos perfeitos — Fujiwara sussurrava de vez em quando, alheio ao ambiente ao seu redor. Quando o assunto era Stride, nada mais importava.

— Yoshi, yoshi — Heath ficou de pé, terminando de mastigar o derradeiro pedaço do onigiri — Preciso ir. Minha irmã quer finalizar uma última sessão de fotos com os uniformes. Amanhã ela quer o time todo por lá!

— Hai! — Yagami foi o primeiro a responder. Adorava tirar as fotos e agir como um verdadeiro modelo, tudo pelo bem do Stride. Como reclamar, se até uniformes novos eles tinham ganhado?

— Vou com você — Kuga levantou-se e escapou das garras de Fujiwara — Minha casa fica na mesma direção.

— Aa — Heath respondeu com um sorriso que nada escondia da sua felicidade. Ainda não acreditava que Kuga retornara de verdade ao clube. Parecia um dos sonhos que sempre tinha.

Despedindo-se dos três colegas, eles saíram da sala e caminharam para fora da escola. Ao chegar à escadaria, Heath deu um pequeno salto mortal e subiu no corrimão, com uma desenvoltura de fazer inveja. Desceu por ali, equilibrando-se, ao invés de imitar Kuga e descer pelos degraus.

— Você não sabe como eu estou feliz com o seu retorno ao Stride — o capitão deixou escapar. Era sincero em tudo o que fazia, não via motivos para guardar sentimentos que não interferiam com outras pessoas — Obrigado.

— Se eu não voltasse o time não poderia correr — Kuga afirmou naquele tom profundo e calmo — Sei como o Stride é importante para você.

— Esse é um dos motivos pelo qual eu agradeço — deu um pequeno salto, voltando ao solo quando chegaram ao fim da escadaria. Não haviam tido tempo de conversar após a vitória na última corrida. Tudo estava uma loucura desde então — Você salvou o time por duas vezes. Ainda me sinto egoísta pelo que aconteceu no ano passado. Eu devia...

— Não, você não devia nada — Kuga cortou a frase, diminuindo o passo até que Heath caminhasse ao seu lado — A sua decisão foi tão dolorosa quanto a minha.

— Hn. Porque você ama o clube de Stride tanto quanto eu.

— Talvez nem tanto assim — Kuga deixou escapar, ganhando um olhar chocado por parte do outro rapaz. Uma brisa oportuna agitou os longos cabelos claros, trazendo para a mente de Heath o incomodo pensamento a respeito de tamanha beleza. Embora o que acabara de ouvir lhe tirasse um pouco do animo. Como Kuga podia não amar o clube tanto quanto ele? Kuga apanhara pelo clube, levara a culpa do seu machucado pelo clube. Agora voltara a correr. Tudo para defender o clube!

Em silêncio chegaram até o cruzamento no qual teriam que se separar. O sinal estava vermelho para pedestres, por isso tiveram que aguardar um pouco mais, antes do 'até logo'. Então, parecendo comovido com as preocupações estampadas na face de Heath, Kuga resolveu aliviar.

— Você não se lembra de quando a gente se conheceu?

A pergunta aparentemente aleatória sobressaltou o capitão do clube. Ele piscou surpreso, refletindo antes de responder.

— Claro. Foi no Fundamental. Eu estava ensaiando os primeiros saltos no Stride e ralei o joelho quando saltei da escada do velho escorrega. Pensei que estava sozinho, mas você estava lá. Descobri nesse dia que Kuga também amava Stride acima de tudo. Ou foi o que eu pensei... — terminou a pequena história voltando os olhos curiosos para a figura do amigo de infância. Crescera com o pensamento errado? Nesse caso por que Kuga passara por tanta dor e sofrimento no ano passado? Por que aceitara o desprezo das demais pessoas?

Antes de responder o rapaz sorriu, notou que o sinal agora estava verde, e adiantou-se seguindo o próprio caminho. Ainda acenou distraído para Heath.

— Tem algo que eu amo _mais_ do que o clube de Stride. E é por isso que faço qualquer coisa — revelou misterioso — Talvez um dia você se lembre por completo.

Heath perdeu alguns segundos admirando o companheiro de clube. Aos poucos, lembranças do passado invadiram sua mente, fazendo o coração disparar e o rosto esquentar. Uma reação que roubou seus movimentos, fazendo o semáforo abrir e fechar duas vezes, antes que conseguisse sair do lugar rumo ao encontro da irmã mais velha, quando Kuga já sumira de suas vistas fazia um bom tempo.

Estava atrasado e ouviria um monte, contudo recordara-se do que acontecera na infância e a que o outro se referia. Foi impossível não sorrir.

Foi impossível não ter esperanças.

-x-

_A noite estava quente e agradável. No céu uma grande e redonda lua clareava tudo, ajudando com a iluminação artificial. Mesmo com condições tão favoráveis o parque estava vazio e abandonado._

_Cada vez menos famílias iam a tais lugares, absortos no dia a dia, raptados por distrações tecnológicas a disposição em casa, sem precisar sair para quase nada. Mas Heath não era assim, ele era enérgico e hiperativo. A simples idéia de ficar trancado em casa o agoniava._

_Por isso, o garotinho de sete anos se esgueirava pela janela e corria para o parque abandonado, distraindo-se com os balanços, o escorrega, a gaiola e o gira-gira, tudo cercado pelo mato alto. _

_Aquele era seu quartel secreto de treinos. Desde que sua mãe resolvera voltar da Inglaterra e dar uma nova chance para o seu pai, tentava aprender os movimentos do esporte moderno que começa a ganhar notoriedade. O Stride._

_Já estava bom com algumas piruetas mais elaboradas. Outro dia quase dera um mortal. Quase. E era o que ia tentar de novo. Por isso subiu na escadinha do escorrega e olhou para baixo. Parecia assustadoramente longe do chão! Naquela época os hormônios adolescentes não tinham feito seu papel e Heath não era muito alto._

_Mas o menino não se intimidou com isso. Passou a mão pela franja castanho-alaranjada que caia sobre os olhos, respirou fundo enchendo-se de coragem e saltou! Nem bem o fez e sabia que tinha dado alguma coisa errada, o pé escorregara de mau jeito e a dor no joelho confirmou: ganhou um ralado na pele, intimamente feliz por não ter sido muito pior._

_Assoprou tentando tirar os grãos de areia que se misturavam com o sangue, os olhos marejaram perigosamente, contudo antes que alguma lágrima escorresse, uma voz o fez se sobressaltar._

— _Ta doeno muito?_

_Heath ergueu a cabeça e observou o desconhecido. Era um garotinho da sua idade, com cabelos claros muito lisos alcançando-lhe os ombros. O olhar era calmo e tranquilo, com um quê de curiosidade. A presença inesperada fez Heath fungar com força e ficar de pé, com uma careta._

— _Nem um pouquinho! — exclamou, ainda que a expressão de dor desmentisse isso — Eu vou ser um campeão de Stride._

— _Aa. O que é Stride?_

— _Você não sabe o que é Stride?! Vou te mostrar!_

_Apesar da ardência no joelho, Heath deu algumas cambalhotas que em nada lembravam os movimentos perigosos do esporte e mais serviam para sujar-lhe as roupas de areia e grama, tirando um sorriso pequeno do outro menino._

_Acabou com um salto maior do que as perninhas, por isso escorregou e deslizou pela grama, gesto que fez uma nuvem de vaga-lumes se erguer no céu. Foi tão inusitado que paralisou os dois garotos, que viam o cenário ao redor piscando, como se as estrelas do céu viessem festejar com eles._

— _Kireii! — Heath exclamou, ainda sentado na grama._

_O outro avançou até parar ao seu lado._

— _Aa._

— _Stride é assim bonito. Mas eu não sei fazer direito ainda. Um dia vou saber! Ano, como é o seu nome?_

— _Kuga. Kyosuke Kuga._

— _Sou Hasekura Heath. __Prometo que vou treinar e mostrar um Stride lindo assim para você! — estendeu a mãozinha suja de terra para firmar a promessa._

_Kuga sentou-se ao lado dele e aceitou o aperto de mão. Os olhos claros escrutinaram a face de Heath como se sondassem alguma coisa._

— _E vai sorrir assim quando me mostrar o Stride? — Kuga perguntou com aquela curiosidade e inocência tão características à infância._

— _Claro! — Heath respondeu sorrindo — Eu amo Stride mais do que tudo!_

— _Então prometo proteger o seu Stride custe o que custar — Kuga afirmou desviando os olhos para os vaga-lumes que voavam em derredor, e pareciam pouco dispostos a voltar a se esconder na grama alta._

_Heath não entendeu bem, talvez seu novo amigo também amasse Stride acima de tudo e apenas não soubesse disso._

— _Pratica comigo? — pediu cheio de esperança. Era mais divertido se não precisasse correr e saltar sozinho._

— _Hn — Kuga fechou os olhos ao concordar, sentindo o ambiente com aquela maturidade e calma que lhe seriam sempre característicos._

_Uma brisa passou pelo lugar e acariciou a pele dos garotinhos. Era um bom vendo, no fim das contas. Um ótimo vento._


End file.
